The present disclosure relates to a sliding component configured to detect the occurrence of wear by using a conductive member disposed below a sliding surface, and a wear detection system using the same.
In wind power generators, blades are required to always face in a windward direction during power generation in order to convert wind power into electric power efficiently. Thus, wind power generators typically include a nacelle which rotatably supports blades around a horizontal axis and a yaw system (yaw damper). The yaw system rotates the nacelle relative to a tower (a prop or strut) around a vertical axis based on, for example, detection of a direction of wind, thereby turning blades in the windward direction.
International Publication No. 2009/150716 discloses an exemplary yaw system. In the yaw system disclosed in International Publication No. 2009/150716, a nacelle slides on sliding pads disposed in a tower using power from an electric motor, and rotates on the tower around a vertical axis.